Perfecta
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: UA Ella sabe que ahora tiene que ser fuerte por dos; también sabe que no está sola, nunca lo ha estado desde que le conoció.


Ay...yo debería morir porque tengo dos FF qué terminar y bueno...sí, soy un gusano miserable pero...es que ésto pugnaba por salir y me hizo llorar mucho, es mi primer UlquiHime, amo a ésta pareja y bueno...se me ocurrió un mundo alterno por la canción de P!nk que se titula _Fuckin perfect_, escúchenla, es linda TwT

**Disclaimer:** Ahora sí, Bleach no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mente maestra de Tite Kubo, si fuesen míos hace mucho Ichigo dejaría de ser el prota XD y Bleach se desarrollaría en Hueco Mundo con Espadas pululando por doquier...

_**Perfecta**_

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de su ventana, hacía frío y ella se sentía sola, no recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma en mucho tiempo, así que esa noche sólo dejó sus lágrimas correr.

Momentos como esos le hacían recordar lo peor de su existencia y si bien ella solía ser una persona optimista sabía que jamás podría borrar todos los malos recuerdos que la marcarían de por vida. Como prueba tenía que de vez en cuando le hacían deprimirse.

Había crecido prácticamente sola, su familia no era…lo mejor, y aunque a veces se reprendía por pensar eso porque después de todo eran las personas que le habían dado la vida, sentía una inmensa tristeza al pensar que todo habría sido diferente de haber nacido en otro lugar, con otros padres…No, tal vez no, quizá hubiese sido peor, su hermano le había dicho alguna vez que siempre había alguien que la pasaba peor que uno, siempre. Y le creía.

Ella le había tenido a él, su único hermano, y él la había cuidado y brindado todo lo que careció de pequeña: le brindó amor, compañía, cuidados, atenciones…pero él también se había ido.

Otra lágrima resbalo por su blanca mejilla y dio otra vuelta en su cama. Noches como esa se sentía tan vacía, débil, desolada y sin valor alguno. No concebía que alguien pudiera sentirse tan solo, mucho menos _estar_ tan solo.

Cuando niña y a causa de su situación, siempre había sufrido de abusos y maltratos en su escuela, _los niños pueden ser mucho más crueles que los mismos adultos_, pensó, y ¡tan cierto! Encima tenía ese pelirrojo cabello que no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

Acarició con nostalgia un mechón de larguísimas hebras naranja, alguien un tiempo atrás hacía lo mismo cuando la pensaba dormida. Alguien que quizá nunca encontró ese radiante color molesto como todo el mundo.

Siempre tan insegura, miedosa; ella misma se desfavorecía y veía menos que todo el mundo, aún de mayor, todo lo sucedido en su inestable desarrollo infantil le cobró factura: su carácter era tan débil que muchos había querido verle la cara, le tachaban de tonta, le hacían sentir tan mal y ella solo buscaba sentirse, por primera vez, parte de algo.

Jamás lo logró. Jamás, y ahora tenía tanto miedo de rendirse y de cometer alguna estupidez por su insufrible debilidad, no podía, ¡no podía! No podía permitir que se repitiera, nadie debía pagar por su pasado, ni por no saber manejar las cosas.

Limpió con más fuerza de la necesaria las gotas que seguían cayendo por su cara, se levantó de la destendida cama y atravesó la puerta de su cuarto hasta llegar al pasillo, de ahí siguió hasta la puerta contigua y la abrió con cuidado. Entró tratando de no hacer nada de ruido, o el menos posible, y con cuidado se sentó en la pequeña cama.

Aunque no quería volvió a llorar en silencio y, con la escasa luz de luna que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana de aquella habitación, divisó el pequeño perfil que se dibujaba en la oscuridad.

Esta vez fue una sonrisa la que se instaló en su rostro y acarició el suave y largo cabello azabache de la pequeña criatura que dormía tan plácidamente, tan ajena a toda su congoja y depresión.

Ella era la única razón que tenía para salir adelante con la cabeza tan en alto como pudiera mantenerla, ella era el motor de su existir ahora.

Sus dedos pasaron suavemente por las mejillas de la pequeña y pudo sentir, de nuevo, una pequeña costra resultado de una pelea. Cerró los ojos con inmenso pesar, ella sufría lo mismo que sufrió y la entendía; era tan pequeña pero a diferencia de su madre, era bastante valiente. Aún así no tenía por qué pasar malos ratos, no tenía por qué sentirse fuera de lugar, no tenía por qué llorar aunque intentara disimular, casi con maestría, que lo hacía de vez en vez encerrada en el baño.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo más maravilloso que hubiese podido pasarle y eso fue sin lugar a dudas haberle conocido a él. Quizá eran como el sol y la luna, él tan serio y poco emocional, y ella explosiva y completamente sentimental. Frío y calor. Y con todo, esa persona había visto en ella algo que nadie jamás pudo descubrir, le hizo sacar lo mejor de su persona, una fuerza que nunca creyó encontrar. Reforzó su idea de vivir sin importarle el qué dirán, vivir para uno mismo, vibrar… porque a pesar de lo inexpresivo que podía llegar a ser, él le hizo sentir como nadie nunca más en el mundo pudo hacerlo.

La llegada de ese hombre había marcado una pauta enorme, abismal, en su existencia. Sus palabras, su trato, su cuidado con ella había sido el mejor regalo y su hija la mejor recompensa que se le pudo otorgar después de tanto dolor. Si la vida tenía alguna deuda con ella, ahora no tenía duda alguna de que ésta estaba completamente saldada.

Besó la frente de su retoño con ternura y se acostó a su lado, no la abrazaría porque a ella no le gustaba, solo cuando estaba muy emocionada por saca una buena nota, pero fuera de eso no le gustaban las cursilerías. Se parecía tanto a él.

Un trueno resonó por toda la ciudad y se estremeció, pero casi inmediatamente sintió un par de bracitos rodearle la cintura y el cuerpo de su pequeña pegarse al suyo por instinto. Su corazón sufrió un pequeño estrujamiento y abrazó con mucho amor a su niña, ya le diría después que había sido ella la primera en abrazarla y no al revés.

-Madre…

El silencio de la noche sólo roto por la lluvia había sido roto por otra voz.

-¿Si, pequeña?

-No…-le estaba costando trabajo, lo sabía- no te vayas, solo hoy, por favor.

-No, no me iré si tu lo deseas -sonrió porque a pesar de todo sabía que había mucho de ella misma en esa pequeña mujer, y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara por las poquísimas debilidades que pudiera presentar.

Silencio.

-No puedo prometerte no pelear de nuevo –dijo la niña con su aguda pero firme vocecita- no mientras se metan conmigo y con mis padres.

La estrechó un poco más.

-Solo no debes involucrarte en demasiados problemas y bueno, debes defenderte- sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿A mi padre le hubiese parecido que me dijeras eso?

-Tu padre- rió casi con inocencia, como solía hacerlo – tu padre no hubiera permitido que te pusieran un dedo encima jamás.

-Entonces no me siento culpable, se lo merecen.

"_Cuídate,-_ el recuerdo de su intensa y demandante mirada verde le provocó un estremecimiento, no había tristeza, sólo quizá un atisbo de dolor_- hazla una mujer fuerte como tú…"_

No le fallaría aunque de vez en cuando llorara por eso. No, no podía engañarse, siempre lloraba al recordarlo…

-Solo crece feliz, haz lo que te gusta y apóyate en mi…siempre.

Ella sonrió.

Sonrió con orgullo porque su niña era perfecta para ella aunque la sociedad se encargara de hacerle sentir que no era más que un error. Ellos quienes se creían con el derecho de decidir lo que estaba bien o no, ellos quienes las habían maltratado a ambas sin alguna razón de peso más que sus retorcidas superficialidades.

A ella en el pasado porque sus padres eran la escoria de la sociedad, después porque vivía sola con su hermano y luego porque estaba completamente sola tratando de sobrevivir. Y a ella…a su hija la juzgaban porque no tenía un padre y porque ella, después, se había negado a dárselo. Solo tenía a uno, aunque no estuviera presente, y compartía los mismos ojos desde el color hasta la intensidad con que miraban, también el estoicismo de su faz aunque fuese solo una niña de ocho años, las pocas pero certeras palabras que salían de su boca y la forma en que pensaban.

-Eres demasiado sentimental, madre.

Es que no era necesario que hubiese crecido con él, había cosas con las que se nacía, había formas que se heredaban y ella agradecía inmensamente que su princesa fuera tan jodidamente perfecta, como él.

Sonrió llena de paz, sabía que él las cuidaba donde estuviera, sabía que no estaba sola, nunca desde que lo conoció volvería a estarlo. Se abrazó a su pequeña dispuesta a dormir.

"_¿La ves, Ulquiorra? ¿Puedes verla? Es hermosa…se parece a ti, es idéntica a ti…tan maravillosa, inteligente y fuerte. Es perfecta, gracias"_

Afuera, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y a pesar de la tormenta, una elegante mariposa negra aleteo en un mudo asentimiento.


End file.
